


what we do in the dark (no one needs to know)

by i_ha_te_u



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, ava is hopeless lesbian for sara, ava sharpe/sara lance - Freeform, i'm just gonna keep writing until i run out of ideas, sara is a flirt, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ha_te_u/pseuds/i_ha_te_u
Summary: In front of Ava was an angry captain Lance, wrapped in a just towel and with wet hair dripping onto the carpet of her office."What is it, never seen a naked woman before?" Sara said, playfully raising an eyebrow when she realized Ava was completely zoned out and looking anywhere but into Sara's eyes.





	1. fix my ship

The first time they met, they didn't exactly leave a good impression on each other. Sara despised Ava's high and mighty attitude and Ava saw Sara strictly as a rebel who was messing with time. "Maybe it's that poly-blend pantsuit that's got her so grumpy," had irked the hell out of Ava, and ever since that sentence, she had decided that she hated Sara Lance. 

Rip came with the ridiculous idea to let them go on with their missions. This meant that Ava had to be involved with them and communicate with them. Ava didn't think she'd have to get close to Sara, and kept an eye on her only from her office at the bureau. As long as she didn't have to be near her, she'd happily look out for their screw ups and the mess they made. 

Turns out they screwed up a lot more often than she thought they would. Which is a lot. The first time Ava had to reach out was when they were fixing an anachronism without mentioning it to the bureau. When she called the Waverider, Sara took on the call.

"Captain Lance, I see you and your team are trying to fix a level 8 anachronism. This without notifying us beforehand. You know that this is against the ru-" "Yes, yes, yes- sure. I know you guys love to order us around but we have bigger issues on our hands right now," Sara said, ending the call afterwards. Ava's blood started to boil, but decided to let it slip when she saw they fixed the anachronism a little later. 

 

The second time Ava had to reach out to the legends was when a bug caused Gideon to only speak in French, and it was slowly driving the legends to insanity. Ava had to teleport herself into the Waverider, since they couldn't understand anything Gideon was saying thus didn't understand when she announced her calls. 

The first thing Ava heard when she entered the time-ship was Gideon announcing something in French, while Sara groaned loudly in annoyance. "Captain Lance-" Sara turned around and threw her head back in frustration when she saw agent Sharpe in the middle of the Waverider. "Am I in hell?" She spoke to the ceiling.

Ava grinned smugly, loving the sight of Sara being hopeless and in need of help; her help. "I see you're trying to expand your international vocabulary, how's it working out?" The blonde captain sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Are you here to make this day even more annoying or are you here to fix this disaster?" 

Ava was about to say something when a glass flew through the air, shattering against the wall behind them. Both the girls looked at the direction it came from in shock, only to find out it was a frustrated Mick, holding some more glassware in her hands. "I am going to destroy this ship if the damn lady won't stop talking French," Mick said, his face red of anger. 

Ava looked back at Sara, who folded her arms in front of her and had a clear look of annoyance written all over her face. "I'd say you start helping us before Rory uses those shards to torture all of us." Ava raised an eyebrow and headed towards the monitor of Gideon. Sara followed her, arms remaining in the stubborn folding position.

"How even did you manage to do this?" Ava asked, as she started working on fixing the computer. "It doesn't matter, all I need right now is for Gideon be her normal British self," "If Gideon talking in French stops you from messing around in time, I'll turn her French more often," Sara sighed heavily at this, making Ava grin while she continued to focus on the computer. "I don't know if you've noticed the large angry man slowly breaking this ship apart, but I don't think that's any better than that, do you?"

Ava shrugged and pressed a few more buttons before Gideon started to speak English again. "Thank god!" Sara yelled out, looking up at the ceiling. "Gideon, never pull a stunt like this again please," She said, letting out a sigh. "Technically, it was you who pulled the stunt Captain, you were the one who-" "Yes, thank you," Sara said cutting Gideon off and turning towards Ava who playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for fixing that," The blonde said, trying to sound as genuine as possible but her clear annoyance still shining through. "You're welcome, and next time just don't wait 3 days before you let someone help you, Captain Lance." "Okay, it was nice seeing you too, come back soon," Sara said sarcastically and started to walk away, slightly brushing her shoulder as she passed her. 

 

Smaller screw-ups like this started to happen more often. Ava had to come in to fix stuff on the Waverider, and had to communicate with Captain Lance much to her annoyance. She was starting to get pissed off at the fact that Rip let the legends continue their missions, regardless the amount of times Ava had to intervene and help out.

"Captain Lance, when will you keep your damn ship intact?" Ava said when she had to teleport herself into the Waverider for the third time that week. Sara rolled her eyes and stayed seated in her office-chair. "I think you're just creating bugs to have an excuse to be around me," she said smugly, turning around to face Ava who raised an eyebrow. "Sure, if I was able to control the Waverider like that I would let it self-destruct immediately." 

 

The next time Ava faced Sara, she saw a whole new side of her. "Agent Sharpe, I am done with this bullshit. If you're purposely creating bugs on our ship to piss us off, then I've had it with you," In front of Ava was an angry captain Lance, wrapped in a just towel and with wet hair dripping onto the carpet of her office. "C-Captain Lance, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why is there no warm water on the Waverider? I've never had stuff like this happen before you came along to help us," Ava was taken aback by seeing Sara like this. Ava had obviously not been oblivious to the fact that Sara was good-looking, and she wasn't sorry about finding her attractive. It was mostly Sara's personality that made her want to jump off a bridge and made her embarrassed about finding the captain hot. Right now, Ava could forget about how terrible the blonde captain's personality was for a while, and was fixated on the fact that she practically naked in front of her, with a towel that barely covered her-

"What is it, never seen a naked woman before?" Sara said, playfully raising an eyebrow when she realized Ava was completely zoned out and looking anywhere but into Sara's eyes. "No- I mean, yes- It's not-" Sara raised her eyebrows when Ava failed to put together a sentence and continued to zone out.

"Look, if you're gonna have eye-sex with me I'll be happy to help you another time, for now I just want to know what you're doing to my ship that's causing all this trouble," A smug grin was plastered onto Sara's face, making Ava even more flustered. "Nothing- I'm doing nothing!" Ava exclaimed. 

"Then why am I naked in your office right now? Something is happening and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is," She folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not purposely sabotaging your ship, I don't- I'll go check if I missed any updates for Gideon," Ava said, not being able to argue with the captain right now.

Sara chuckled slightly and waited for Ava to finish her search for what was wrong with the Waverider. "I see, I've slipped up on sending you some updates for your computer system. I'll send them to you right now," Ava said, only looking up from her computer swiftly. "Done." "Thank you, now if you would be so kind to teleport me into the Waverider. Unless you want me to nakedly parade out of your office-" Before Sara could finish her sentence there was a portal into the Waverider waiting for her. 

"See you again, Agent Sharpe!" Sara said, a wicked grin on her face as she hopped through the portal. Ava closed the portal and lowered her face into her hands when it's gone. She couldn't believe that she had just let herself go like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi gays this is my first avalance fic so bear with me  
> i've been writing bechloe, little mix and demi lovato stuff on wattpad for ages now but i thought i'd try out ao3.  
> hope you guys liked this! and leave kudos please :)  
> -liz


	2. i was hoping you wouldn't come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here to invite you and the legends to the Time Bureau dinner tomorrow evening." Sara smirked. "Aw, how sweet of you!"
> 
> "Trust me, it was 100% Agent Hunter's idea," Sara chuckled and brought her glass to her lips, (...)
> 
> "He really came up with the fabulous idea to invite us to a formal dinner?" Sara asked before taking a sip.

Ava could only barely face Sara the next time she had to speak to her. And it didn't help that this interaction was supposed to be informal. Rip had asked Ava to invite the legends to the annual dinner they hosted for everyone at the bureau. She tried to protest but really couldn't come up with a good enough reason for Rip not invite them. According to him they were sort of part of the bureau now, there was nothing Ava could do to change this.

So, there Ava was, pacing through her office and finding the courage to look at Sara without immediately vividly remembering the image of her stood in her office, wrapped in a short towel. This was exactly the reaction Sara wanted to get out of Ava, and Ava was embarrassed that Sara succeeded.

She took a deep breath before opening a portal to the Waverider. She was met with the sight of Sara, sat on top of her desk with a glass of whiskey in her hands. Classic Sara Lance. She lazily looked up at who had entered the ship, surprised to see Ava.

"I don't think the ship needs any fixing right now, Agent Sharpe," Sara said, her voice filled with amusement. "That's not what I'm here for, " Ava said while rolling her eyes and walking up to Sara "I'm here to invite you and the legends to the Time Bureau dinner tomorrow evening." Sara smirked. "Aw, how sweet of you!"

Ava scoffed. "Trust me, it was 100% Agent Hunter's idea," Sara chuckled and brought her glass to her mouth, eyeing up Ava. After seeing the agent so flustered about her slightly naked visit to the bureau she had started to see Ava in a different light. She noticed how good-looking she actually was, behind her stuck up and bossy attitude.

"He really came up with the fabulous idea to invite us to a formal dinner?" Sara asked before taking a sip. "He wants you guys to be involved I suppose. I can't imagine what you guys would look like in a formal setting," The taller blonde said, not being able to help the grin on her face.

Sara narrowed her eyes and sat up on her desk. "I think you'd love to see me in formal clothes, Agent Sharpe, a pretty dress maybe?" "What even makes you say that?" Ava asked, sighing at how Sara was trying to poke fun at her. "Well, considering you were practically drooling over me the other day-" "I was absolutely not drooling over you Captain Lance," Sara laughed at how quick Ava was to jump to her defense.

"Of course you weren't. You know what, I think we might show up tomorrow. I'll just keep you guessing," Sara said, getting off her desk and standing confidently in front of Ava. "I hope not to see you then," Ava said, already opening a portal to the bureau. Before Sara could mock her any more, Ava had disappeared and Sara was left with just a grin on her face.

 

Ava was nervous. The clammy shaky hands kind of nervous. She was able to suppress it relatively good, when she was distracted by her colleagues trying to talk to her for example. But every time her eyes went back to the main entrance, her stomach did a flip. The legends could walk in any minute, and she knew they would be destined to make a mess of the evening. She was convinced that Sara would at least try to ruin Ava's evening.

Around 9pm, when the dinner was just 5 minutes away from starting, Ava was starting to feel more relieved. They were probably not gonna come around and Ava could relax into a nice evening of socializing with the people she worked with it.

She was seated with some fellow agents and she caught on with the conversation, happily joining it as the food was starting to be served. "How has your time with the legends been, Miss Sharpe? I have heard they are a handful," one of her colleagues asked, making Ava chuckle. "More than a handful. It's definitely been eventful. They luckily haven't really pulled any major stunts. Yet."

"Speaking of the devil, those are the legends right?" Ava abruptly turned her head towards the main entrance and watched as Sara, Mick, Zari, Nate and Ray walked into the large hall. They were all dressed to the occasion, blending in almost perfectly with the rest of the bureau. Before Ava could even possibly make awkward eye-contact with Sara, she turned her attention towards the people at her table.

"I didn't think they'd accept the invite," Ava said, a hint of hopelessness in her voice. "Let's hope they don't make a mess of the evening then," her neighbor said as she greeted the waiter who came to bring them their food.

 

The food part was alright. Sara was able to keep the small group under control for the most part. Mick wasn't too happy to be surrounded by the people he disliked the most but the food being served to him kept him busy. Nate and Ray were kept busy by the food as well. Sara chatted with Zari to distract her from how boring the whole thing was. Sara occasionally looked up from her plate to look around for a certain blonde, but hadn't managed to spot her yet.

When everyone was starting to finish up their desert, the boredom started to kick in. "I'd much rather be drinking a beer at the ship right now, Cap" Mick said. "Yeah, why are we here again?" Ray asked. "Because we were invited," Sara said looking around again. "And?" Zari asked, noticing there was something else going on.

"Are we're here so you can flirt with that tall blonde agent?" Mick asked unapologetically. "I'm not here to flirt with her," Sara said while rolling her eyes "I just want to mess her up a bit." Zari and Ray shot each other a knowing look and grinned to themselves.

"I say, pull her onto the dance floor when the DJ starts their set. She'll be amazed by your moves." "Unless I can get her very drunk, I probably won't ever get her to dance with me," Sara said, still looking around to see if she could find Ava. "Well, that could only mean one thing. There's an open bar," Mick suggested. Sara grinned at the idea.

When dessert was long over and the DJ was just starting to play some music, Sara started to get up to look for Ava. It didn't take her long to find her this time. She was stood talking to some other agents, who looked like they were a big deal.

Sara decided that this was the perfect timing to sneak up on her and to non-chalantly join their talk. So she paraded up to Ava, who was still unaware of her little plan and genuinely involved in the conversation with her colleagues. Sara swiftly snatched a glass of wine away from a waiter, wanting to look as normal as possible.

"I'd be crazy to let that mission go so easily, I had to give my all to convince them to give it to me," Ava listened to the story being told when she suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned her head towards the person beside her and nearly choked on the sip of wine in her mouth.

Sara pretended to listen to the story that was being told by the agent, taking a casual sip from her wine but was mainly focused on Ava trying to gather herself. "So, you decided to come after all," Ava mumbled after she recovered from the shock, slightly altering her body towards Sara. "Fun, right?" Sara said, her hand slowly lowering down Ava's back. Ava's cheeks turned a light pink before she pushed Sara's hand away.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show up," the agent said softly, not wanting to draw too much attention to their conversation. "Maybe you shouldn't have invited me then," Sara responded, her voice low as well "and not have challenged me into wearing formal clothes and act like a polite lady all evening," She looked down at her dress and Ava's eyes followed.

She couldn't lie to herself, Sara Lance looked stunning in the long red dress that was wrapped tightly around her body. She had to make sure she didn't stare too long at how perfectly it fit her. "Didn't I tell you I could do formal, Agent Sharpe?" Ava rolled her eyes and looked up at Sara's face again.

"I am eager to find out how long it's gonna take for one of your friends to do something disappointing," Ava said, her bossy attitude ruining Sara's mood. "I am eager to find out how long it's gonna take for you to pull the stick out of your ass and act like a normal person," She received a glare from the blonde.

"I'm not going to be your friend, Captain Lance, if that's what your after," Ava said, looking up and down the shorter captain. "Oh, that's not what I'm after. I'm just curious to see how far I can get you to go with me tonight," She lightly placed her hand on the taller blonde's side, before Ava almost sprayed the wine in her mouth out in front of her, once again.

"What the hell does that mean?" "Whatever you want it to mean," Sara said, winking at Ava and gently squeezing her side before walking back to the table of legends, leaving behind Ava flustered and very, _very_ annoyed.


	3. enjoying yourselves, i see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would've used different moves to get you naked in front of me, Captain Lance."
> 
> Sara smirked, this being what she had been after all evening. "Oh, really?" Her eyes moved down to Ava's lips for a split-second, not trying to be too obvious about it. "How about you show me those moves then?"

The legends were starting to get bored and Sara wasn't sure if she could keep them from causing trouble for much longer. "I'm gonna explore," Rory said, getting up from his chair and walking up to the bar. Ray and Nate also decided to scatter somewhere else and Zari stood along Sara, silently watching all the people enjoy their night.

"Don't you want to dance?" Zari asked, looking out at all the people who were starting to loosen up on the dance floor. "Not really my kind of people to dance with," Zari shrugged. "I can think of someone you would want to dance with." "With you?" "God no, you don't want to see me dance," Zari said, a look of disgust on her face.

"No, I was talking about Mick's plan from earlier. Y'know, getting a certain agent to loosen up and then wow her with your moves." Sara chuckled. Zari nudged her shoulder and motioned towards the bar, where Ava and Rip were talking to each other. "Now's the right time to go over there," Zari said.

"Alright, wish me luck then," Sara said, receiving a smile from Zari. "I'm gonna go look for Mick, see what he's up to right now," They separated and Sara made her way to the bar.

"Rip, good evening," Sara said, making the two agents turn around to look at her. "Sara, I didn't think I'd see you here." "Well, when Agent Sharpe warmly invited me, I just couldn't decline the offer, could I?" Sara teased, looking at Ava with her most innocent eyes. "I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You guys catch up on each other, I have to go talk to some colleagues over there real quick." Rip ushered Sara towards Ava and rushed away from the two. "So, how's the evening been going for you so far, Agent Sharpe?" "I was having fun," Ava said. "Until you and your team decided to show up."

Sara grinned and leaned against the bar. "But we haven't even done anything to piss you off yet." Ava glared at her. "Your presence pisses me off enough, Captain Lance," Sara laughed and beckoned the waiter to come over. "How nice of you," Sara said before ordering 2 drinks. "How about you let your guard down for just one short evening, stop acting like you're the bad cop and enjoy your evening with a very nice captain who's willing to show you some of her best dance moves?"

Sara handed out one of the drinks to Ava, raising her eyebrows as she waited for a response. "Of course you can dance as well," Ava gritted through her teeth as she took the glass from her. "You'd be surprised."

"I feel like you're a great dancer as well," Sara said "am I right?" Ava skeptically looked down at their feet, noticing that Sara was standing closer than she wanted her to. "You will not see me dance until I've had like 4 of these," Ava said, holding up the drink in her hands.

"Sounds like you just gave me a goal to achieve this evening," A mischievous grin spreading across Sara's face. "Absolutely not."

 

Their conversations were stiff for the first bit. Ava rejected almost every subject Sara brought up because she thought it was inappropriate but Sara wasn't quick to give up. She continued to try and get Ava to talk to her, have a genuine conversation, and continued to buy her drinks.

She noticed Ava starting to loosen up after her second drink, when she laughed at Sara's flirtatious comments every now and then. Sometimes even shooting some back at her. They were still stood at the bar, Ava sitting on one of the stools while Sara remained leaning against it. They were stood a lot closer to each other than in the beginning of the evening. Sara had to take one more step until she was standing in between the bar and Ava, but wouldn't press her luck on that one just now.

"I just can't understand why Rip would let such a disordered group into the bureau," Ava confessed, to which Sara smiled. "No offense, but you guys make a mess of about everything you could possibly make a mess of." "I know, I know, we're not the easiest. Definitely not. But you weren't making it easy for us, were you? Not sending us the system updates and all,"

Ava thought back in horror to when Sara visited her office. "That was an accident and you know it," Sara rolled her eyes "Of course it was. Or was it just an excuse to get me naked in front of you?" Ava chuckled and took a big swig of her third drink, emptying it and putting it down in front of her. "I would've used different moves to get you naked in front of me, Captain Lance."

Sara smirked, this being what she had been after all evening. "Oh, really?" Her eyes moved down to Ava's lips for a split-second, not trying to be too obvious about it. "How about you show me those moves then?" "How about you keep it in your pants a little longer," Ava shot back, but giving herself away by looking down at Sara's lips as well.

"I'm just curious to find out, that's all," she said innocently, slowly inching her face towards Ava's. "And if I'm being honest, I don't know how much longer you are able to keep it in your pants, Agent Sharpe." Ava scoffed, but couldn't help her eyes being fixated on the lips that were incredibly close to her.

 

"Captain Lance, Agent Sharpe, enjoying yourselves I see?" The two women shot out of their little episode of how-long-do-I-have-to-stare-down-at-your-lips-before-you-kiss-me and looked up at the people who had approached them. Mick and Zari were stood side by side, smiling at the sight of the two women almost jumping each other.

"We're headed back to the ship. Nate and Ray seem to be having fun on the dance floor and you guys seem to be-" "Alright, see you later," Sara said, cutting Zari off before she could say anything to embarras her in front of Ava. "Enjoy your night, and be gentle with Ava" She yelled as she and Mick started to walk away.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked up at Ava, who was clearly blushing. "They just love to tease," Sara said, making Ava chuckle. "Speaking of teasing, I think we were talking about getting me naked?" Sara slid in-between the bar and Ava, boldly positioning herself between Ava's legs and placing her hands on Ava's thighs.

Ava takes a sharp breath, failing to keep her usual guard up. "We are absolutely not doing this here," Ava said, eying up the blonde in front of her. Sara knew Ava was trying to sound strict and professional, but Ava's body was doing different things than she was saying, as Ava placed her hands on either side of Sara.

"Where will be doing this then? I'm right when I say you're not protesting either, are you?" Sara asked, hands cheekily sliding up her thighs and wrapping around her waist. Ava's mouth was dry suddenly, and she wasn't able to focus on anything but Sara's hands creeping up her body. The captain stepped even closer to her, and Ava was able to feel her hot breath on the skin of her neck.

"Sara, I-" "Hmh," Sara mumbled, before slowly pressing her lips to Ava's neck, who immediately responded by strengthening her grip on Sara's waist. Ava had to bite her lip to keep the words that want roll out of her mouth under control. "This is highly unprofessional, and you know it," Ava whispered quickly, before biting back down on her lip.

"Yeah sure, I can tell you're hating this," Sara said, her voice husky and seductive. "My boss is here, we can't do this here," Ava said breathlessly, trying to push Sara away but not trying very hard to do so. "Let's take this somewhere else then," Sara said, grabbing Ava's hand and pulling her off of the barstool, towards the exit.


	4. my baby, can't see how blind you make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't really think it was only gonna take 4 drinks for me to dive into bed with you, did you?" Ava mumbled in-between kisses, a hint of mischief in her voice. 
> 
> The shorter blonde grinned. "We don't have to dive into a bed, I could work you over on top of a desk as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by the song dry my soul by amanda jenssen.  
> this is kind of unedited so if there are any mistakes, i'll fix them later!  
> leave me some kudos!! xxx -liz

Ava huffed as she was pushed up against the first wall they could find. The groan she let out was quickly muffled because of Sara's lips being pressed against hers. Their kisses were sloppy, messy and anything but gentle. Sara's hands tugged at Ava's clothes, riding her shirt up so she could run her hands over her stomach. 

"I can't just suddenly disappear from the party, I gotta go back eventually." "I know right, and imagine what they're gonna think when they saw you walk out with me and return all flushed and looking like sex." Ava rolled her eyes and Sara laughed at that before kissing her again.

Sara's nails scratched over her abs, goosebumps rising all over Ava's skin. The taller blonde was starting to lose herself in Sara, not being able to control the sounds escaping her mouth. Ava grabbed both Sara's sides and flipped them around, roughly pushing her against the wall this time to try and regain some sort of strength. 

Sara chuckled before Ava dipped her head down the blonde's neck, leaving wet kisses all along her neck. "You didn't really think it was only gonna take 4 drinks for me to dive into bed with you, did you?" Ava mumbled in-between kisses, a hint of mischief in her voice. 

The shorter blonde grinned. "We don't have to dive into a bed, I could work you over on top of a desk as well." She slid her hands into the back pockets of Ava's pants and softly squeezed. Ava couldn't help the moan escaping her mouth, and quickly covered it up by softly biting down the skin underneath Sara's ear. 

"We are not having sex in my office." She hissed. "Why not, I've been there before," Sara smirked, knowing this would make Ava all nervous again. "Besides, as much as I love the feeling of being at risk and getting caught by your boss, I don't think it's smart to stay here in an open hallway for much longer." Ava couldn't respond to that.

Sara's hands rose to Ava's neck, slowly tangling one of them into her loose waves, her fingernails scraping along the back of her head. The agent couldn't help but let her eyes roll back at that, which Sara took full advantage of. She once again twisted them around to switch positions and pressed her full body flush against Ava's.

She crashed their lips together, her tongue instantly dipping into Ava's mouth, not giving her any chance to take the lead in the kiss. She proceeded to press her thigh in-between Ava's legs, pushing up softly. Ava let herself be led and wasn't able to regain herself.

Sara leaned back from the kiss, almost making Ava whine at the loss of contact. She instantly brought her lips back to Sara's, making her laugh. "You sure look like you don't want to dive into bed with me," Sara said sarcastically, hinting to Ava's neediness to be touched again. "You're so annoying," Ava whispered into Sara's mouth before leaning in to kiss her again. The shorter captain mumbled something but let it be muffled by Ava's mouth on hers. 

This went back and forth an infinite amount of times. Sara would take the lead and Ava would be in the middle of almost losing herself before switching positions and doing the exact same to Sara. Ava changed her mind many times during all of this. When Sara pleasantly scratched her nails across Ava's back, she was ready to blindly surrender herself to Sara's touch. But thinking back to just days ago, when Ava could scratch Sara's eyes out because of her stupid behavior, she withdrew and could only think of how she had to return to the party.

They continued to hungrily kiss each other, slowly stumbling through hallways as Sara pushed Ava into the direction of the bureau offices. Ava resistantly tried to keep Sara to stand still by pushing her up against any surface they could find, but Sara found a way to make Ava's knees buckle beneath her and her willpower to not sleep with Sara Lance faltered every time she did so. 

"Sara, we have to go back," Ava said for the tenth time that evening, pushing Sara away from her slightly. Sara sighed and opened her eyes to look at Ava. "I'm sorry, we really have to, I have a job to uphold," Sara tried to be reasonable, even though her mind was somewhere completely different than at the bureau party. "Are you sure?" Sara mumbled softly while she ran her hands up and down Ava's back. Ava grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her back into the direction they came from. "Sadly, I am."

The voices coming from the hall where the dinner was hosted started to near and Sara took her last chance to press another kiss on Ava's lips. She leaned back too soon for Ava's liking, and Ava sighed. "God, you're going to kill me." Sara chuckled at that and pecked her lips one more time before they walked back towards the entrance.

 

Sara went out to look for Ray and Nate after they re-entered the party. She found them dancing, showing off their craziest dance moves. They applauded Sara when she came to join them and bowed down slightly. "She's back!" Nate yelled. "Had some fun?" Ray asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. "Definitely," Sara replied before showing off some of her own dance skills. They were on the dance floor for the rest of the evening, doing dance-offs and enjoying the music that was being played. As weird as it was to dance along the people the legends usually disliked, it was fun to see all those professional stiff bureau-people let loose.

Sara and Ava looked over at each other every now and then, and Sara enjoyed to sway her hips just a tad more every time she noticed Ava's eyes on her. "You could also just ask her to join," Nate said to Sara when he noticed she was looking in her direction. "She won't join. She doesn't want the people she works with to find out," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Nate laughed. "Well, she's lucky everyone's kinda drunk then because you were practically sitting in her lap earlier. Besides, isn't it like your hobby to be sneaky?" Sara laughed at that. "That's true." "I also don't think it's gonna take long for everyone else to find out if you guys are gonna keep looking at each other like that."

Ava was constantly lost in her Sara Lance-clouded thoughts and she hated herself for caving in so quickly. She just couldn't help it. Sara was basically undressing her with her eyes while she was in the middle of serious conversations with her boss and some other colleagues and Ava couldn't find the strength to tear her thoughts away from the blonde. 

Still, she did not want to give in to sleeping with Sara immediately. She did not want to give the captain that win (already) and was determined to go home alone that night, as much as she wanted to just let Sara do her thing with her. She knew she would never hear the end of it if she let her do whatever that night. 

 

The night was slowly coming to an end and Ava was rounding up a conversation with some interns. As they were walking off, she felt two hands being placed on her waist. She sighed before turning around and looking into the eyes she was expecting to see. "Hi," Sara sounded innocently. "I'm heading out," she said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Ava chuckled before shaking her head.

"As fun as it was, I'm gonna stay here a little longer," Ava said, making Sara pout slightly. Her hands were still placed on her waist but Ava happily let them there. "You sure?" Sara cooed sweetly into Ava's ear, trying to persuade her into going home with her anyway. "I'm sure," Ava said with a little shake in her voice.

"We can go to the bathroom real quick, y'know, say goodbye and stuff," Sara mumbled, her hands gripping Ava's waist a little tighter. Ava sighed again, she couldn't believe the effect the short blonde had on her. "Sure," Ava said, making Sara giggle. She looked over at Nate and Ray and gestured at them to wait. They held up their thumbs. 

Sara then grabbed Ava's hand and leaded them to the large bathroom. She quickly checked to see if there were any others occupying the stalls, while Ava had already placed her hands on her waist and was impatiently placing kisses in Sara's neck. The captain grinned as she put her hand on Ava's jaw and slowly let their lips collide. 

The kiss was different from the ones earlier that night. It was slow and didn't feel like a competition. It felt right in every way possible, making both the girls not want to put an end to it. Ava was the first one to break the kiss, only to reposition her head and bring her lips back into it. 

The fact that Ray and Nate were waiting for their captain to return nagged Sara in the back of her brain and she had to end the kiss, much to her disliking. She quickly kissed her way to Ava's ear and listened to how her breathing got more irregular the closer she got. 

"We could have way more fun, I promise you," She tried one more time. Ava shivered slightly at Sara's whispers in her ear. "You know I can't let you win like that, it's gonna take you a little more than just trying to get me drunk," Ava said, reluctantly pushing Sara away from her slightly. Sara smirked at that. "You do know that you just gave me another challenge to accomplish, right?"


	5. you decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Changed your mind about doing it in your office?" Sara mumbled into Ava's mouth, and Ava was able to _hear_ the cheeky grin that was on her face. 
> 
> "You're pressing your luck," Ava mumbled back. 

The next time they cross paths, Ava is completely unprepared to deal with Sara. For a matter of fact, she had been trying to avoid anything legend-related for about a week because she wasn't able to face Sara after what had happened between them at the bureau dinner. 

She had let Gary handle anything that came up with the legends and focused mainly on paperwork. Ava was walking to one of the printer rooms when she ran into Sara, almost crashing into her because she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, sorry I-" She froze when she realized the person she ran into was no other than the person she was trying so hard not to run into. Sara didn't really seem faltered by it, an amused look on her face while her arms were folded in front of her.

Ava couldn't really speak, her mouth half open and her eyes roaming around Sara's face. She held onto the paperwork in her hands in shock. "So, are you done avoiding me?" Her voice didn't sound angry, more confrontational and playful. 

Somehow, Ava was relieved that Sara didn't seem mad at her. "What are you doing at the bureau?" Ava asked, her voice quick and she sounded kind of nervous. "I have to talk to Rip." Sara's attitude stayed confident.

"Oh," was all Ava could manage to say to that. There was a silence between them that was ear-deafening to Ava but didn't really seem to bother Sara.

"Hey look, if I crossed a line the other night, _I'm truly sorry_ ," Her voice got more sultry at the end of the sentence while she looked up at Ava through her eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. There was also a hint of sarcasm in the last sentence. 

"But I don't think it's fair to blame it all on me, don't you think?" Ava watched as Sara raised an eyebrow and her face was a mix of cockiness and wickedness. "Cause I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it just as much as I did," 

Sara stepped closer to Ava and Ava recoiled slightly at the unexpected movement but it didn't scare off Sara. "Can we please do this in my office?" Ava asked while she anxiously looked around at all the people who could possibly run into them right now. 

"Of course, Rip can wait." Ava turned around swiftly and started to walk into the direction of her office. Sara obediently followed and just couldn't help the little grin on her face when she noticed Ava's nervous and fidgeting hands. 

"Gary, no interruptions please," Ava said when they arrived at her office. She laid the paperwork she was holding down on Gary's desk. "Of course, Agent Sharpe," he quizzically looked at Sara, who just smiled at him before following Ava into her office and closing the door behind them. 

Ava walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair behind it, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Sara decided to sit down on top of the desk, not right in front of Ava, but close enough for their legs to occasionally brush against each other. 

"As much as I hate it when you point out all the stuff me and my team are doing wrong, your assistent is a dingus and I miss you getting mad at me for fucking up stuff on the ship," Ava chuckled and looked down at her hands. 

"You didn't think you were gonna be able to avoid me forever, did you?" "I was hoping I could," Ava admitted, sighing slightly. "Why?" "Because I-" She couldn't finish the sentence, not being able to find the right words to describe how she was feeling inside. 

Sara raised her eyebrows and smirked as she waited for Ava to answer her question. "Because you what? You think it's unprofessional? Because avoiding the people you work with is just as unprofessional, I think." 

Ava sighed knowing Sara was right. It was unprofessional to avoid Sara, and it was childish too. And now that Sara was in front of her, she realized she had missed seeing her face, al though she would never admit that to herself or to Sara. 

"I just didn't know what to say to you," Ava said, and she knew it was a weak excuse but she couldn't come up with anything better to say. "We don't have to talk," Sara said suggestively, and Ava looked up at her in disbelief. She couldn't understand how Sara was so calm about it, while she was almost going insane. 

"Are we really gonna keep this going?" Ava asked, slight defeat in her voice. "You decide," Sara said. The tension in the room was building up fast, and they could both feel it. It was time for Ava to make a move now. 

Suddenly it felt like someone took control over Ava's body and before she knew what was happening, she was up on her feet and her lips crashed against Sara's. The captain's hands were quick to find their way to her waist and she pulled Ava closer.

Ava was the one in control of the kiss this time, and the strong grip on her jaw forced Sara to do exactly what Ava wanted her to. Sara happily let her do her thing. She was relieved enough that Ava wasn't avoiding her anymore, so being a little submissive was fine with her for now. 

There were a million things coursing through Ava's brain, but all she was able to focus on was the fact that she was making out with Sara Lance, captain of the Waverider, on top of her desk, in the middle of the time bureau. 

Ava was so captured by the kiss that she accidentally knocked over some unnecessary desk accessories. Ava groaned when she heard the cup of pens she kept on her desk fall to the ground. It only riled Sara up more and more, knowing Ava was so into all of this. 

After a while of letting the taller blonde do whatever, Sara decided it was time for her to take back some of her control. She hooked her fingers through Ava's belt loops and pressed Ava as close against her as she could before wrapping both her legs around her waist, not breaking apart from the kiss. 

She gestured for Ava to lift her off the desk and Ava did as she was told. Sara broke the kiss and lustfully looked down into Ava's eyes. Now that Sara was in her arms she was slightly towering over Ava and it amused the shorter girl to the fullest. 

Sara pressed her lips against Ava's hard and ran both her hands through the agent's hair, pulling slightly at the back of her head making Ava pull back from the kiss. Ava's eyes were hazy and dark, and Sara triumphantly smiled before pressing another hungry kiss to Ava's lips. 

Sara liked being the one to take the lead and the contrast between Ava usually being the one to put Sara in her place and Sara now in control of what they were doing turned her on even more. 

Ava moaned before backing the back of her knees up against the chair and slowly lowering into it. Sara had to reposition herself and smoothly placed her legs on either side of Ava. Sara slowly ground her hips against Ava's thighs, Ava's hands on her hips hauling her closer. 

"Changed your mind about doing it in your office?" Sara mumbled into Ava's mouth, and Ava was able to _hear_ the cheeky grin that was on her face. "You're pressing your luck," Ava mumbled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback  
> i'm glad you guys liked it.  
> don't forget to leave kudos :)  
> -liz


End file.
